


The Old Song and Dance

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Extra Treat, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: There were days when Sam was very, very aware that he was dating a hundred-year-old man.





	The Old Song and Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).

Sometimes, Sam was surprised by how easily Bucky had taken to the twenty-first century. Not just the technology, although he'd turned out to be the kind of geek who enjoyed that. He was on top of current fashion in a hipstery way, he showed genuine interest in the music and movies that Sam recommended to him, and the only reason he wasn't into social media wasn't his age but just good old-fashioned paranoia. It would be almost impossible to guess just how old he was, if you didn't know it in advance.

And then there were days when Sam was very, very aware that he was dating a hundred-year-old man.

"No, Barnes, of course I don't know how to dance the Lindy hop," he said. "Don't look that shocked, it's not my fault you're a cradle robber."

To his credit, Bucky managed to dial back the surprise showing on his face.

"I was just asking," he replied. "Anyway, I could teach you. I bet you'd be great."

Sam raised an eyebrow, trying to look unimpressed. The flattery was working, though, so he couldn't hold back a smile at the same time. Judging from Bucky's expression, the effect was still good.

"Really."

"Really. I've seen you dance." Undeterred, Bucky deployed his charming smile, which was completely unfair. "I've seen you _fly_."

"All right, smooth talker, stop right there or we'll end up doing a lot more than dancing."

"I was counting on that, too."

"But later," Sam said. "Let's do this before I change my mind."

Bucky beamed at him. He really wanted to share this, Sam realized. It wasn't quite a surprise: by now he knew perfectly well that under all those layers of jokes and flirting there was a vulnerable dork. It was still nice to see that side of him shine through, anyway.

"You'll love this," Bucky promised him, happy and open, and it took Sam a lot of willpower not to reply that he did already.


End file.
